


Is this the end, my dear?

by awrittendisaster



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awrittendisaster/pseuds/awrittendisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a guard and his thief.  <br/>From the beginning to the very end... or so we think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of blood filled the air of Erebor. The scent was so strong that if you held a mug filled of the liquid to your nose it would not compare at all. Erebor had once again became a battle field, filled of turmoil and cold blooded violence. Orcs, Wargs, Goblins, Elves, Dwarves and even Man had gathered at the foot of the mountain. Each army rallied in numbers, all declaring war on one another. It was kill or be killed, no alliances where made between armies.  
The number of the dead was dramatically rising. The respect for the dead lost as bodies were trampled on, all they had needed now was for the heavens to open and release its downpour. With thought passing many's minds, the rain began, heavy and hard. 

The battle had been going on for many hours, the sun was nearing its last point in the sky and beginning its descent. The sounds of swords clanging one another and fatal blows to heavily armored species filled the air. It was only when an almighty roar was sounded did everyone stop and stand still, heads turning towards the cry that had pierced their bodies.  
An Orc stood proudly with a smug grin on his distorted face, releasing the handle of a battle axe in its grasp. Beside him fell a heavily built Dwarrow, his head bald and covered in tattoos. The mighty warrior Dwalin, Son of Fundin had been struck down by one of his battle axes to his chest. 

"Nooooooooooooooo!!"   
The heavy silence that had filled Erebor was suddenly broken. The scream was so chilling, it caused bones to rattle and heads to directly dart in its direction. Standing surrounded by fellow Dwarrows and opposition, three distinctive points distinguishing the Dwarrow from the many others, stood Nori, master spy and thief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Dwalin cross words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to:  
> Lullaby - Low  
> whilst writing this chapter, it seemed to fit the mood and creates a more dramatic image.

Nori's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what happened, it was as if everything around him had stopped, the rain felt like it was non existent, his left arm numb from the injury he had consisted through a confrontation with an Elf. His knives folded back into his sleeves as he began to run. Pushing his way through the surrounding Goblins and Orcs, his small legs moving faster than they had ever done before. His goal to reach Dwalin, his One, his guardsman and protector.  
The battle wasn't going to end just because a Dwarrow had lost its soul purpose, no-one had time to mourn their losses not until they had succeeded in their goals. The rain continued to fall as battle commenced, a circle of Dwarrows encircled Nori and Dwalin as the thief reached the injured warrior.

"N-Nori.." Dwalin's once strong voice was a barely heard whisper, his breathing coarse and heavy. His eyes never leaving Nori's as his upper body was brought from the floor and rested onto the other Dwarrow's thighs. He felt shaking hands touch his face, tears were falling from Nori's eyes and down onto Dwalin's cheeks. Nori's attempts to brush the blood from Dwalin's face was become next to near impossible, he was only making more of a mess on the Dwarrow's face. A look of devastation and desperation filled his eyes, no shark like smile omitted on his face, Nori was a broken Dwarrow and he wasn't afraid of showing his emotion. 

"Don't you give up on me! Not now, not EVER!!" His fingers encased Dwalin's face, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. Closing his eyes, his voice cracking, "You can't leave me Dwalin....please."

Dwalin felt cold and numb from the pain he had felt from the initial blow to his chest, the blood staining his furs and leather straps. His eyes darted from Nori and to the group of Dwarrows that had encircled the pair from any further damaged. He had never known Nori to ever beg or give up on anything before, never had he seen him break down, not to this far of lengths. "Nori..look at me." His eyes looked up at his One, he'd always taken for granted Nori's beauty, even with his hair all disheveled and tears staining his flesh. "Remember all those years I chased you? Hated your every bone and then came to love you in ways I never dreamed of..."  
Nori shook his head and tried to silence Dwalin, "No don't you say your goodbyes Dwalin!" He fought desperately to keep ahold of the small glimmer of hope in the pit of his stomach. He just needed to get away from the battlefield and find Oin and he could get Dwalin better. His frantic mind thinking got caught off, he felt the rough lips of Dwalin's against his own slightly softer lips. 

Their kiss was short lived as Dwalin broke it off to continue his talking, not sure how long he still had but he was damned that he would go, without having the final word. "Just listen, my Thief. Mahal you can be so stubborn." His voice became stronger than it had been previously, but still lacked its growl it had always produced and driven Nori to do many, many things. "To the stone, you know what I wish to be taken back with. You remember don't you?" Dwalin weakly moved his arm to slide his stumpy fingers into Nori's hair, the soft strands wrapping around his fingers effortlessly. Nori only nodded in response as he held the large Dwarrow, his eyes never leaving Dwalin's, even when they had closed. 

Time had stood still for the two lovers, to them they were somewhere else, un-surrounded by danger and the dead. It was just the two of them together. Nori's arms around Dwalin, holding him protectively to his body, whilst Dwalin kept his fingers in Nori's hair. "I love you Dwalin.." It was all Nori could muster, listening to the slow breathing of his One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not sure what a Dwarrow is, then I'm sure you're a little confused possibly, or may have worked out that its the same as a Dwarf just another terminology.  
> My apologies for the swapping and switching between Dwalin - Nori - Dwalin etc  
> I've always been used to writing POV and although this will eventually be one, it couldn't start like it.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying this so far..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewinding back in time.

Dwalin's mind had drifted all his thoughts from the searing pain he was feeling and the cold that was filling his body. He was safe in Nori's arms and his body knew this, but this came at a cost, memories of his life began to replay in his mind. Starting with the day Nori and himself first crossed paths. 

\------------------------------

The sun had been shining down upon the 'town of Ered Luin like it had never before, highlighting each building that was erected within its limits. The streets were filled with Dwarrows of all sorts, women, children, merchants, guards and even a few known thieves. Laughter filled the streets of every corner that you could walk down, the mood of the town was happy even if it was their new adapted home.  
Dwalin was known to all of the Durin Folk, no matter how young or old they were. He was an honourable Dwarf, best friends with Thorin Oakenshield and had an eye over Ered Luin that had him know the movements of the majority of untrustworthy Dwarrows. His hair was in the shape of a mohawk, his build stocky and large, other than that his remarkable height distinguished Dwalin from the crowd. 

Wandering down a street Dwalin was making his way towards an Inn, the sound of cheering and shouting from inside the structure could be heard from the outside. A drunk Dwarf stumbled out the doors and into the path of the Dwalin, he looked down at him and laughed as he shook his head before stepping over him and into the Inn. It was filled with familiar faces and some not so familiar. Dwalin had been used to travelers passing through, and thought nothing of it. Sitting at a booth he usually occupied, Dwalin was soon seen chugging back mugs of Ale. His eyes darted around the room, greeting fellow Dwarrows with either nod or a raise of his mug.

Sat in a booth across the other side of the room to Dwalin, was a small group of Dwarrows. He recognised a couple of them, Dori and even young Ori was sat with his book and quill, but there was a new lad among them. Hair a shade of auburn and pulled into a single point. They seemed to know the Dwarf rather well, Dwalin eyed the three as he drank.

"Who's that staring at us?" Nori asked his brothers, his head nodding in the direction of Dwalin as he took a mouthful of his drink. His older brother looking in the direction.  
"That's Dwalin." Dori's head turned back to his two brothers. "He's Thorin's bodyguard and best friend. Ori's teachers younger brother. A mighty warrior too."  
Nori nodded as he listened, his head tilted at a slant as he kept his eyes on the Dwarf. Drinking from his mug and waiting for when the larger Dwarf thought nobody was looking and caught his eye line. A sly smile formed on Nori's lips as he watched how quickly Dwalin became flustered as he was caught out. Adverting his attention back to his brothers, Nori chuckled only for Dori to give him a look - that 'don't even think of it' look.  
"Lets see what you've done since I was last home." He smiled at his younger brother, Ori who was positioned between himself and Dori. He was always the apple of Nori's eye, he hated to leave him with Dori but his older brother would always insist he was safer with him than on the road and run with Nori. He might not always agreed with his brother but he knew he was right. Nori looked at the book that Ori had put on the table infront of them, listening as Ori pointed out different pieces of work he had done over the past months. Hearing Ori speak so passionately about what he was learning kept Nori deterred from his interest in the Dwarf with the mohawk they called Dwalin.

Knocking back another mug of Ale, Dwalin opted to leave the Inn, he felt uncomfortable sitting around while that newcomer insisted on staring just as much as he had. He had every right to be suspicious of anyone new - or so he told himself. Paying the owner Dwalin took one last look over at the Brothers Ri and the stranger before heading straight out the door.  
Dwalin wandered down the streets, before walking into his brother. To say he walked into him wasn't true he deliberately knocked into the older Dwarrow whilst he was busy admiring some form of paper. 

"Dwalin! Would you not walk into me like that brother." The greying haired Dwarf yelled. Balin was shorter than Dwalin but always had his wits about him. Over the years his lack of judgement had faltered only slightly but he was still fast and able. His initial thought was to ignore his brother but the look upon Dwalin's face caused the elder Dwarf to be concerned. "What's troubling you?"  
Dwalin shook his head and led Balin and himself away from the busy street and to a more quieter area as he discussed his worries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin takes a moonlight walk.

The sun was now descending on the town, lamps being lit as the Dwarrows in the streets began to head back inside with their families. The streets becoming clearer as the night came closer. It was at this moment of time that Dori, Nori and Ori finally left the Inn, the three brothers in cahoots, their arms around each other’s shoulders. Spirits where high for the two elder Brothers, both having drank a lot of Ale between them both. 

"Nori you'll stay for supper won't you?" Although Dori wasn't pleased Ori had asked Nori to stay for supper, he couldn't help but be partially happy, at least they both could see more of their brother and he could also attempt to keep Nori from mischief. A smile formed on Nori's lip as his excitable little brother looked up at him with big hope filled eyes.  
"Of course I will." Nori replied glancing at Dori to see if he would protest but was shocked to see Dori smiling and nodding approvingly. With that the three brothers headed to a home the other side of town.

Nightfall had fallen and the Brothers Ri had all eaten and were all well fed, Ori had retired to his room for the night, making sure to give Nori a huge hug before he rested. Once he was out of ear and eyeshot Nori began to plan in his head his course of action for the night, he wasn't going to settle and rest, he needed to get out and explore a little. Unfortunately Dori knew him all too well and getting away would have to wait for now. 

"How long do you plan on being in town for this time?" Dori asked, sitting down at the table alongside Nori, a cup of tea in his hand.  
Nori played with a loose thread on the sleeve of his tunic, avoiding his brothers gaze, "Not too long, I'll be out of your way in a few days." He meant it too, the sooner he left Ered Luin the better, but not until he checked out this Dwalin character.  
It wasn't too long before Dori retired to his room for the night, Nori had already been given a firm warning to _not_ go out and get up to bad habits, to stay inside and rest like a good Dwarrow. Of course, Nori wasn't going to stay inside all night, however he did make his way to his room knowing Dori would not fall into a slumber until he was quite sure where his brothers whereabouts was. Restless and in need to satisfy his need to venture, Nori checked through his breeches and tunic, making sure all of his equipment was secure before sliding his window open and climbing out silently, scarpering up onto the rooftop, concealed in a shadow that had fallen on the building.

A moon was high in the night sky, the night having come far quicker than it had for many nights. Casting its light onto the town, illuminating various structures whilst creating darker shadows than its counter opposite. Dwalin would often take a walk before retiring to his bed, it was his personal time. Although it was nor safe, nor unsafe to walk at night alone, there was always chances of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Despite having to flee Erebor, the Dwarrows of Ered Luin still dabbled in dishonourable trades. 

Dwalin found himself at the bank of the river, the reflection of the moon on the water shining on his eyes and illuminating them. They were like beacons in a sea of darkness, if it wasn’t for his shadow being made out behind him, Dwalin would have easily blended in with his surroundings. As he walked, the Dwarrow found himself pondering over numerous thoughts and worries that crossed his mind. His deepest concern was for his friend, Thorin; why must he always be so determined to live up to something that he is not ready for? Why can’t he just relax and let things be as they shall.  
Closing his eyes, and letting a long heavy sigh of breath pass his lips, Dwalin felt a heavy amount of grief fall onto his shoulders. This weight he knew he would never get rid of, for now it was far too much a burden for him to pass on to another, he would take it to the stone with him, but a building worry was beginning to arise in the pit of the Dwarfs very stomach. His eyes opening and staring back at his reflection. That Dwarrow, in the Inn was it he who was causing such a worry to arise? Dwalin always held such pride in knowing everyone who were living in Thorin’s Halls, even if they were just passers-by but he didn't recognise this lad.

A shadow was creeping along the rooftops of houses, not staying in place for more than a few moments, with silent leaps and delicate footsteps across tiled roofing. It was coming closer to the borders, towards the river. One misguided step and the consequence, lethal. A flicker of movement alerted the Dwarf at the river, his head snapping upward, his eyes falling directly at the source of movement, he was a little shocked at what he was looking at. _Gotcha._  
The moonlights rays distorted his image, but his single point of hair upon his head was clearly easy to distinguish, his eyes on Dwalin. Nori had only been looking around to see if he could figure out where the giant lived, but instead hunted him down, like prey, having followed his every move. He had spotted Dwalin walking out of town and decided to follow, to cure his curiosities. The young thief had grown tired of remaining in the shadows and wanted to make his presence known, but he hadn't expected for Dwalin to pinpoint his exact location so accurately. It intrigued Nori further; _how does he do that? What was it Dori said about him.. hm that's right he's a bodyguard to Thorin.. oh..._

A smile formed on Nori's lips, a smile that was all teeth and caused his head to tilt at a peculiar angle, in a blink of an eye, the Dwarrow climbed down from the roof and was on the street, making his way towards Dwalin, who was still standing like a statue. _Looks something like a troll who got caught in the sun._ Nori chuckled to himself, the bodyguard of Thorin didn't seem so intimidating as you would believe he was. "Nobody told you that it is rude to stare?"  
"No good comes from walking on rooftops." Came a stern reply, followed by a stare of belittling. It made Nori feel small and close to nothing, but began to ignite embers within his stomach. A quick toothy grin and Nori was mere inches away from Dwalin's form.  
"The streets are too boring to just walk through, you should try it some time, might find something.. worthwhile and thrilling up there." 

Dwalin shook his head, with a roll of his eyes. He had never known a Dwarf to walk on the roofs of buildings without a care in the world, but what he witnessed proved that even he still had alot more to learn. He drew weary of the approaching Dwarrow but out of common courtesy and mannerisms, Dwalin felt obliged to greet him. "Dwalin, at yer service." He spoke with a small nod of the head. He wasn't really expecting any reply, but once finding out the climbing Dwarrow was named Nori, Dwalin raised an eyebrow in thought. _Dori and Ori have another brother? Is that how they know him? Why didn't I know about this? No, stop and remember what Balin said._ "What brings ye out here at this time of night?" 

He watched as Nori's eyes fell on him again, it looked like he had just been asked to drop his pants and indecently expose himself before he answered. "Ah well, you see that is a me to know, you not to know. The real question is, what are _you_ doing out here?" A smirk filled the Dwarrows face, his braided beard twisting as his features changed.  
Dwalin looked at the smaller Dwarf and gave him a half glare. "That aint non of ya business." He couldn't quite put his finger on it but this Nori fella seemed shifty, and it had nothing to do with the fact he had just witnessed him upon the roof tops. He didn't feel comfortable in his presence and needed to find a way to just find some form of evidence, that and to get well away from him. Dwalin wasn't sure of what he was capable of and he didn't want to find out tonight, not while he was still troubled by thoughts. "I have matters to attend to, if ya want we can have a drink some time at the Inn."   
_No! What are you doing asking him to have a drink with you? You don't even trust him._ It was too late to back out now, Nori had already answered, a grin on his face.   
"Tomorrow. Okay, sounds good." Without any other words or gestures, Dwalin watched as Nori slipped off into the shadows of the night, leaving the Dwarrow standing bewildered, and more weary and confused than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some major writers block, no inspiration to write. I feel possibly my writing has changed/doesn't flow like it should, but I'm sure it'll work itself out.
> 
> \- I've been writing this chapter for the past week and a half.. I felt it got too long and then the ending, well that flopped.


End file.
